redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ScottyBlue/Art Contest for fanfic
WINNERS THE CONTEST IS OVER, THOUGH LATE ENTRIES WILL RECIEVE AN AUTOMATIC 3rd PLACE PRIZE. THERE IS NO TIME LIMIT FOR LATE ENTRIES. *1st Place (1 Winner) - Forrest *2nd Place (2 Winners) Jump and Amesco *3rd Place (Everyone else, may need to be updated) Starpetal What to Draw To begin, may I just say that I believe my first art contest went well, and that I loved each and every one of the pictures that were sent in. It was very hard to pick a winner, but I enjoyed seeing all the various takes different users had on the same character and I hope that everyone enjoyed entering. That being said, I am holding a new art contest. Here is the information. This will be the cover art for my fanfic GINGIVERIAN:A Tale of Redwall, and will be posted at the head of every chapter. I wish my main hero Sy Stoneclaw and her mortal enemy Enzi Grexx (a.k.a the Black Shade) to be on it, though if anyone wants to add any of my other characters the list of their descriptions is HERE. Sy looks like this: A young adult cat, thin but muscular of build. Has smoky grey fur patterned with black spots that converge to stripes on her head and tail; black ears, nose, and tailtip; and white paws with very long claws.Is marked all over with scars; some are pink, raggedly healed wounds, and others are black lines stiched up by Abbey healers. Wears a short, dusty purple-grey robe trimmed with white, sometimes (though not very often) with a long black cloak over it. Also wears a small multi-colored headband/sash, one wide black belt about her waist, two thinner black belts crossed in an "X" over her torso, and a musselshel-and-twine eyepatch over her scarred and blind left eye. There is a large gold hoop through the left ear; the right ear has a rip in it where the other hoop was once wrenched off. Has two broad scimitars, worn thrust through the "X" swordbelts instead of in sheaths. The Black Shade looks like this. ''A large, just short of middle-aged grey-black wolf with bushy fur and flat yellow eyes. Wears an intricately carved, emerald-studded skull of a huge adder as a facemask, and the black and pale-brown hide as a toga and short cape. The long ribcage of the serpent is the belt, and a large adder fang serves as a cloak pin. He wields a long doubleheaded spear, both points of which have been replaced with enourmous blackened adder fangs. Has a silver upper canine, where the original tooth was knocked out. What the picture looks like is entirely up to you; I am leaving lots of room for creative liberty here. If you haven't read my fanfic and want a synopsis or a particular scene described for reference feel free to message me; I'm always ready to help. The Rules #BE CREATIVE! I accept any medium, color or B&W, hand drawn or computer art. #DON'T FORGET THE TITLE! This is a cover art picture so the title must be somewhere on it. ''If you don't add the title your picture probably won't be likely to get higher than second place, though if it's really good I might make an exception. #PROPERLY LISCENCE YOUR PICTURE! I can't post a picture that LordTBT deletes, so when you upload your pictures please be sure to search thoroughly for the liscensing option and select "this is my personal fan art", so the admin won't delete it. #MEET THE DEADLINE! THe Contest ends Jan. 1, 2012. Winners announced Jan. 4, 2012. #NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT! If for some reason you have to use textures or backgrounds in your picture from an outside source, make sure they are free for public use. #NO STEALING! Do not try to pass anyone else's art as your own. #HAVE FUN! This is not a serious competition, this is just a little drawing contest on a computer website and I don't wish to see anyone upset or angry if at all possible. The Prizes (the Important part!) Grand Prize(1 Winner) *Cover Art for your fanfic/profile page (you pick) by me, in color, to your specifications *Special Badge to go on profile page - example below *Allowed to Create one character for my fanfic (some slight specifications here) *Picture on my profile page *Picture posted at the top of every chapter in my fanfic *Certificate allowing recipient to make one art request to me for free, no trading required 2nd Place (2 Winners) ''' *Special Black and White chapter header for any chapter of your fanfic, or picture for your avatar, to your specifications *Picture on Gingiverian chapter list. *Allowed to create a character for my fanfic (some slight specifications here) *Certificate allowing recipient to make one art request to me for free, no trading required *Picture on my profile page ''3rd Place'' (Every other entrant)' *Certificate allowing recipient to make one art request to me for free, no trading required *Picture on my profile page And finally Hope everybody has a lot of fun with this. Remember, be creative, and keep smiling while you draw! God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!''' 03:54, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts